She never gave up
by griffin-queen-of-silver-skies
Summary: My first step into the Sweeney Todd spot. the title might make sense once you venture inside.


A/N: heyy all! griffin-queen here, finally stepping into the Sweeney Todd spot. I've been dying to do so for ages, but only now i've finally worked up somethign worthy to post. I'm also going to enter this in a contest on Deviantart, wish me luck on that, lol. and I apologize for the horrible editing and design, but I can never seem to get it right...anyway. i hope you enjoy it!

_The Endless sea making cruel demands,_

_The witching hour is close at hand._

_a poor soul perched upon the sand,_

_Does pity refuse, respect command._

_A woman alone, no more then thirty,_

_Came across as dreadfully flirty._

_Business was flopping, she needed a lift,_

_That was when he came with his wonderful gift_

_So it began with the slit of a throat,_

_A tip of a hat, removing of coat._

_So many innocents met their demise,_

_Sent to their doom inside tasty meat pies._

_The Public all loved them, they ate them like vultures,_

_Attracting all kinds, and all different cultures._

_Having not one small clue they consumed fellow men,_

_Or perhaps they were chewing the flesh of a friend._

_But Lovett cared not, on and on she would bake,_

_Thrilled with the killings her partner would make._

_But as the day ended, the shop closed up tight,_

_She'd retreat to her big empty bed for the night._

_As she laid there alone in her bed made for two,_

_She'd toss and she'd turn and her life she would rue._

_She'd wish she could stay with him just for one night,_

_She'd wish that he wouldn't put up such a fight._

_Her dreams would all whisk her away to the sea,_

_She'd longed to live there since the young age of three._

_She'd awake in his arms, in their house by the sea,_

_Their now rumpled bedding legit as can be._

_Sweeney Todd, as he was, was cold and unfeeling,_

_The mere thought of joy sent him squirming and reeling._

_He knew that she loved him, but his mind was elsewhere,_

_On his two lovely women with corn silk for hair._

_From his wife and his child, he was taken away,_

_He knew the exact second, remembered the day._

_The day he was torn from his wonderful life,_

_To spend years in prison, with stress and with strife._

_Those years made him cold, and all but insane,_

_His dreams, all tormented with the inhumane._

_He'd cast her away when she'd try to reach out,_

_As much as he'd try she'd still whine and she'd pout._

_As the days grew much older, he found she had lied_

_His wife, by some miracle had not died._

_Only now she was crazed, spending day after day_

_As a crazed beggar women, "alms alms!" she would pray._

_His anger now peaked, he grabbed Lovett's waist_

_Making sure all his anger, right then,was erased._

_As he spins her around in a wild dance,_

_She thinks to herself "maybe I have a chance…:"_

_Her hopes are soon dashed with the opening door,_

_As she burns in the oven, her screams are no more._

_Sweeney is filled with insufferable rage,_

_Not even the blood of his foes could assuage._

_He kneels by his wife, her poor throat slit so neat_

_A wound that the finest doctors couldn't treat._

_Sweeney cradles her gently, his heart filled with pain_

_The only emotion that's left to remain._

_In a few short seconds steps soft as a bird,_

_From just behind Sweeney, are suddenly heard._

_Toby flips up the razor, its blade shining bright,_

_And he walks up to Sweeney to do what seems right._

_Toby drops the blade down to meet Sweeney's eyes,_

_Sweeney tilts his head, accepting his demise._

_As Toby makes the cut, Sweeney's life is no more._

_His cold blood flooding slowly onto the floor._

_As Sweeney wakes up he is lying in sand,_

_Sitting up very slowly he looks at his hand._

_It is stained with his blood, but is now tinted blue,_

_As he looks past his hand he sees Lovett there too._

_She walks over to him, looking much like a wreck,_

_Flesh burned off her body, burn marks on her neck._

_She kneels down by him, calling him a disgrace,_

_But cannot stay mad when she looks at his face._

_Silver tears trickle down from his cold, bloodstained cheeks,_

_She melts even further as soon as he speaks,_

_" I am sorry my pet… but you did Lie to me…"_

_" I was blinded by rage and I could not see"_

_" That all of your efforts were with me in mind,_

_A gesture I now see as frightfully kind."_

_"I wont' ask for forgiveness, I don't have the right._

_But perhaps you could come sit with me for the night…"_

_She couldn't help but agree, it was what she had wanted,_

_To get rid of the thoughts that hadkept his mind haunted._

_She sat down in the sand, leaning shyly on him,_

_Thepair sitting there looking really quite grim._

_They talked all night long, and her love was resolved,_

_And his new love for her had begun to evolve._

_As their lives long since passed become nothing but lore_

_They'll live by the sea forevermore._


End file.
